


Something Lost

by IRL_Nagito



Series: Extraordinary [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Half-Dragon Komaeda Nagito, Hybrids, Izuru’s married to them too but he’s out being a cryptid, Kidnapping, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Ultimate Oracle Hinata Hajime, Wing Cutting, bad memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRL_Nagito/pseuds/IRL_Nagito
Summary: If he wasn’t such a coward, he could’ve escaped.If he wasn’t such a coward, he would still be flying.





	Something Lost

It really was just his luck.

Snatched from the streets just like he had been as a child, only this time, he was the target, from what he’d heard of his captors’ discussion, not his father’s fortune.

He could’ve gotten away, he knew that for certain, but that would’ve meant outing himself for what he was, a hybrid, as unnatural as he was supernatural. As he was at the moment, thin wrists bound and eyes blindfolded in what he assumed was the back of a van, his tail was curling tight with anxiety around his torso, and his wings were pressed uncomfortably against the vehicle’s interior beneath his large jacket.

After what felt like hours, but couldn’t have been more than one, there were the sounds of car doors opening and closing and opening again, and Nagito could feel sunlight hit his skin as he was pulled out into the world.

“Sure this is the one?” One of his captors inquired, tilting Nagito’s head to the side by his grip on the boy’s white hair, “Looks too scrawny to have dragon blood to me.”

Nagito could feel his heart stop in his chest and drop into the pit of his stomach, freezing in place. Dread dripped slowly down his spine, spreading to infect every limb, every nerve, with cold fear.

Which soon gave way to wonder.

This was horrible. This was absolutely horrendous luck. A truly terrible turn of events.

Things could only get better from here, right?

Good luck is on its way, right?

Suddenly, Nagito’s jacket was pushed from his shoulders, yanked down to his wrists behind him, exposing the large grey wings that he kept tucked close to his back.

“I told you so,” retorted another voice while a hand roughly grabbed the arch of his left wing, “My informant doesn’t give me bullshit.”

The other, a fair distance away, huffed back, “Yeah, well, it doesn’t matter, shut up. Just get him ready, we’ve gotta be quick about this.”

Cloth was shoved into his mouth and tied tight around his head, and he felt his wrists freed, but he was still held tight. They pulled off his jacket and yanked off his shirt, clasps popping with their haste, before his hands were bound again, this time in front of him.

With a harsh shove, his face was pushed against the ground in a painful bow, and he heard footsteps approaching while he huffed to get dirt out of his nose.

“Hold him down,” asked the one who had approached, and as soon as Nagito felt himself pressed firmly against the ground, it began.

An agonizing pain sliced through the bases of his wings, starting at the top of the joint where they met his back, just above his shoulder blades. He shrieked, his mouth dry and sound muffled by the gag, and he tried to thrash, even attempting to blindly slap his assailants with his tail and flare his wings despite the pain.

If he’d only tried before, if only he hadn’t worried about being discovered as the freak he was, he could’ve escaped. He doubted they had anything useful against dragon fire, and he could’ve easily found a way to burn through the ropes that they had bound him with. He couldn’t use it now, with how the cloth was drying his mouth; if he attempted it, he would only burn himself horribly and choke, slowly, on his charred tongue.

His desperate flailing didn’t help him, the sawing only hastened by his struggling, and he wailed horribly, wretchedly, as he could feel the jagged metal grating against his bone and cartilage, the sickening sounds meeting his ears all too loudly. 

He could feel his tears soaking his blindfold, and by now he wasn’t sure if he was screaming or laughing or sobbing as he felt the joints give way.

His wings fell limp, and his back felt wet, and it went much quicker with the primary connection out of the way. 

All that was left for them was to cut the membrane that attached to his sides, and they cut those one at a time, this time with scissors. Each cut was slow and measured, the flat of the blades pressed against his torso for the closest cut they could manage, taking off some of the skin there with it.

He was numb by the time they started on the second one. Perhaps it was the start of his good luck, because he blacked out soon after

  
  
  


and woke up in Hajime’s arms, shaking violently while his husband attempted to soothe him, his face cold with dried tear tracks.

He took in a shuddering gasp and swallowed, turning reddened eyes to the oracle that held him, who offered a concerned look as he raised a hand to brush a gentle thumb over his wet cheek.

“Are you alright?” Hajime murmured, mindful of his volume. A glance at the digital clock told Nagito that it was around four in the morning, much earlier than either of them would usually dare get up on the weekends. The hybrid did his best to smile, strained and worn, “I… think so. I’m sorry for waking you.”

Hajime laid back down, gently pulling Nagito down with him, the draconian settled mostly on his torso, “Don’t be, I’m glad I’m able to be here to help out. Was it… that one again?”

“Yeah,” Nagito mumbled settling his head just below Hajime’s collarbone, relaxing when his warm hands combed gently through his hair, “No matter how often I remember it, it doesn’t get any better.”

The brunet pressed his lips together, fingertips then tracing lightly down Nagito’s partially scaled spine, “I’m sorry.”

Nagito wanted to laugh, almost offended that Hajime was apologizing for bad luck that didn’t belong to him, but instead settled for nuzzling in close. “It’s not your fault,” the hybrid quietly assured, “You didn’t even know I existed at the time.”

Hajime rolled his eyes lightly, huffing a small laugh, “That’s not the point. The point is that I love you, and that I still wish I could’ve prevented that from happening to you. I know I can’t do that, but I can still be here for you now.”

Flushing a light pink in the darkness, Nagito averted his eyes from Hajime’s, allowing silence to envelope the room for a few minutes more before murmuring, “I love you too. Thank you. It means a lot to me.”

The last thing he recalled before falling into a more peaceful sleep was Hajime threading gentle fingers in his hair again, and it was pleasant.


End file.
